


Dress to Impress

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Body admiring, Confidence, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sarthur, Seduction, not that explicit, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 9: LingerieSally surprises Arthur.





	Dress to Impress

Sally was standing in front of the mirror, a smirk painting her face as she looked at her curves. She wore black panties hooked together with long black stockings, decorated in a delicate pattern. The straps holding them together were of rubber, so was a piece of the fabric that covered her shoulders. Her bra pushed her delicate breasts up, also made of skin tight rubber.

A black half translucent fabric was sewn onto her panties, decorated with a few bows, giving the appearance of a skirt, half teasingly being in the way.

Just wearing these clothes turned her on, she felt the wet stain in her panties grew as she felt hot, not looking away from the mirror. She felt confident, sexy, and ready to surprise Arthur once he entered their bedroom. She couldn’t wait to see his flushed reaction.

She continued to look at herself in the mirror, and then finally heard footsteps.

“Sally, Gwen’s asleep an… wow.”

As Arthur appeared in the doorway, he lost track of everything as he saw the beautiful woman in front of her, already feeling his member grow, wanting to get out of his pants.

“Do you like it? This is a surprise just for you.”, Sally said before slowly walking towards the bed, gesturing to Arthur that he should follow. And of course he did.

He walked up to Sally, their lips pressing together as the laid down on the bed, Sally already fidgeting with Arthur’s blazer, wanting to get it off. He on the other hand, explored Sally’s clothing, and got amused.

“Is this, rubber?”.

“Oh yes, I took a catsuit from the reform club with me before we left the city. Gave it to seamstress as a custom order, to spice it up for you. How do you like it so far?”

Sally placed her hand against Arthur’s chest, leaning in closer.

He didn’t have to answer in words. Instead, he pressed his lips against hers, marking the beginning of a long night of pleasure.


End file.
